Z-105 Harpoon
Outfitted admirably to serve as a multi-role platform for the Union commonwealth, the SubPro/CDMC Z-105 Harpoon is only outclassed by the Slayn & Korpil B-wing of the New Republic. Measuring in at a hefty 16 meters, and built around a reinforced cuerterium frame, the Harpoon is rock solid. Long-range was a priority required by the NAA, and the fighter has one of the longest operational ranges of a combat fighter, dropping the Crysessium-fed system her Centurion sister utilizes, and adopting the standard Galarol-U fuel system. With this extensive range and above-average handling capabilities, the Harpoon has transcended to become the favored assault and medium bomber. While no-where near as agile as a true fighter such as the Centurion, nor as punishing as the K-Wing or TIE Bomber, the Harpoon does make the most of its traits. Her warheads can vary between Proxies, Bearrats, and now the high-yield Barracuda III-S, a smaller sibling to the capital-scale Barracuda concussion missile. In addition, the Harpoon incorporates a number of hardpoints and an inertia-launch bomb bay, able to mount the Cascade I Anti-Electronics bomb, the NR Mk.303 Tactical Installation Munition (Nicknamed "Timmy"), and the brand-new Hellespont type 7.a kinetic-energy bomb. The Harpoon also mounts a high-cyclic Ion cannon, coupled with a pair of heavy laser cannons for ship-to-ship engagement. The Z-105 incorporates a two-man crew, with a Weapons & Sensor Officer (WSO, or "Wizzo") in the rear seat. This second officer is invaluable in the efficient operation of the Harpoon, especially when the craft is in its role as a long-range recon and anti-electronics craft. As of late, it has been progressively upgraded, with the Z-105F representing the current standard in CDU Navy service. This variant of the workhorse bomber sports improved armor over vital areas, and improved passive sensors. Upgraded fire-control sensors allow this most recent version of the Harpoon to carry the new Mk. 38 Longbow anti-shipping missile, giving an unprecedented standoff attack capability. Standard Variant SubPro/CDMC Z-105 Harpoon - "A" variant, standard frontline combat fighter-bomber SubPro/CDMC Z-105 Harpoon - "F" variant, updated frontline assault & close-support craft Craft ........ SubPro-CDMC Z-105 Harpoon Variant ...... A Type ......... Fighter/Bomber Cargo Capacity ......... 130 kg Scale ........ Starfighter Consumables ............ 1 week Length ....... 16 Meters Hyperdrive Multiplier .. x2 Pilot Skill .. Starfighter Piloting Hyperdrive Backup ...... None Crew ......... 2 Nav Computer ........... Yes Passengers ... 0-1 (depends) Maneuverability ........ 2D+1 Hull ......... 94 Space Movement ......... 70 Shields ...... 72 Atmosphere ............. 370; 1010kmh Can Land? .... Yes Hangar Space ........... None Sensors ...... Normal: 1400, Focus: 30, Passive: 350 Weapon Skill ...... Starship Gunnery Weapon Slots ...... 8 total (7 permanently filled) Stock Weapons: Two Single Laser Cannons: Weapon Rating .... Class 5 Damage ........ 6D Fire Arc ......... Front Fire Control .. 2D Space Range ...... 1-3/12/25 Atmo Range .... 100-300m/1.2km/2.5km Four FOWLs (Fighter-scale Ordinance Warhead Launcher) Weapon Rating .... Class 4 Damage ........ 9D Fire Arc ......... Front Fire Control .. 3D Space Range ...... 1/3/7 Atmo Range .... 50-100m/300m/700m Ammunition ....... 3 if Proxie or Bearrat, 2 if Barracuda III-S One Light Ion Cannon: Weapon Rating .... Standard Damage ........ 4D Fire Arc ......... Front Fire Control .. 4D Space Range ...... 1-3/7/36 Atmo Range .... 100-300m/700m/3.6km One Inertia Bomb Bay (hardpoint, centerline) Typical Mountings: Mk. 303 TMB, Hellespont ASB, et.al. Craft ........ SubPro-CDMC Z-105 Harpoon Variant ...... F Type ......... Fighter/Bomber Cargo Capacity ......... 130 kg Scale ........ Starfighter Consumables ............ 1 week Length ....... 16 Meters Hyperdrive Multiplier .. x2 Pilot Skill .. Starfighter Piloting Hyperdrive Backup ...... None Crew ......... 2 Nav Computer ........... Yes Passengers ... 0-1 (depends) Maneuverability ........ 2D+1 Hull ......... 138 Space Movement ......... 70 Shields ...... 72 Atmosphere ............. 370; 1010kmh Can Land? .... Yes Hangar Space ........... None Sensors ...... Normal: 1400, Focus: 30, Passive: 400 Weapon Skill ...... Starship Gunnery Weapon Slots ...... 7 total (6 permanently filled) Stock Weapons: Two Single Laser Cannons: Weapon Rating .... Class 5 Damage ........ 6D Fire Arc ......... Front Fire Control .. 2D Space Range ...... 1-3/12/25 Atmo Range .... 100-300m/1.2km/2.5km Two FOWLs (Fighter-scale Ordinance Warhead Launcher): Weapon Rating .... Class 4 Damage ........ 9D Fire Arc ......... Front Fire Control .. 2D Space Range ...... 2-8/24/36 Atmo Range .... 200-800m/24km/36km Ammunition ....... 3 Missiles (Usually Mk. 38 Longbow) Two Light Ion Cannons: Weapon Rating .... Standard Damage ........ 4D Fire Arc ......... Front Fire Control .. 4D Space Range ...... 1-3/7/36 Atmo Range .... 100-300m/700m/3.6km One Inertia Bomb Bay (hardpoint, centerline) Typical Mountings: Mk. 303 TMB, Hellespont ASB, et.al. BASE COST NEW: 210000 cr BASE COST USED: 52500 cr SUGGESTED DOWNPAYMENT: 126000 (new), 31500 (used) Prowler Variant The Z-105 IR variant is outfitted with the TH-114-U "Thumper" Dyna-sensor pod and onboard logic unit. In this variant, the Harpoon takes on an Electronics Warfare role, acting as a jammer, irradiator, and forward-targetting craft. Several are rumored to be in use with Naval Intelligence, and a unit of them are kept with the Groton Sciences Institute to conduct aerospatial survey missions. SubPro/CDMC Z-105 Prowler - "IR" variant, limited-run EW, recon, & survey craft Craft ........ SubPro-CDMC Z-105 Prowler Variant ...... IR Type ......... Long-Range Recon Cargo Capacity ......... 130 kg Scale ........ Starfighter Consumables ............ 2 weeks Length ....... 16 Meters Hyperdrive Multiplier .. x2 Pilot Skill .. Starfighter Piloting Hyperdrive Backup ...... None Crew ......... 2 Nav Computer ........... Yes Passengers ... 0 Maneuverability ........ 2D+1 Hull ......... 94 Space Movement ......... 70 Shields ...... 72 Atmosphere ............. 370; 1010kmh Can Land? .... Yes Hangar Space ........... None Sensors ...... Normal: 2000, Focus: 60, Passive: 500 Weapon Skill ...... Starship Gunnery Weapon Slots ...... 6 total (5 permanently filled) Stock Weapons: Two Single Laser Cannons: Weapon Rating .... Class 5 Damage ........ 6D Fire Arc ......... Front Fire Control .. 2D Space Range ...... 1-3/12/25 Atmo Range .... 100-300m/1.2km/2.5km One FOWL (Fighter-scale Ordinance Warhead Launcher): Weapon Rating .... Standard Damage ........ 9D Fire Arc ......... Front Fire Control .. 3D Space Range ...... 1/3/7 Atmo Range .... 50-100m/300m/700m Ammunition ....... 10 One SCREAM (Super Close Range Electronics Assaulting Missile) Launcher: Weapon Rating .... Standard Damage ........ 2D Fire Arc ......... Rear Fire Control .. 5D Space Range ...... 1-3/5/20 Atmo Range .... 50-200m/400/2.2km Ammunition ....... 15 Rockets Enemy Targeting Jammer: Fire Arc ....... All Fire Control .. 0D Space Range .... 1-3/25/25 Atmo Range .... 100-300m/1.2km/2.5km Damage ......... -3D to other fire control, fighter scale -1D to other fire control, capital scale One Inertia Bomb Bay (hardpoint, centerline) Typical Mountings: StarShield Cascade-II AEW Category:Starfighters Category:SubPro Ships Category:CDUMil Restricted Ships